Vampire Hunter
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Neji mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto harus menolong seorang Hunter. Dan apakah Father akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat? Chap 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: Tampaknya sudah jelas kalo ini SasuNaru.

Vampire Hunter

CHAPTER I

"Ukh!"

Erangan itu berasal dari mulut vampir yang sekarat. Wajahnya yang memang pucat menahan sakit yang serasa membakar. Ada bekas luka melintang di wajahnya. Dan di dada kanannya tertancap pasak kayu yang bahkan menembus tubuhnya.

Tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja ke atas tanah yang dingin. Sementara pria yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum sinis. Dia berbalik meninggalkan tubuh sang vampir yang sudah tak bernyawa dan kini mulai berubah menjadi abu.

"Semua vampir harus musnah."

Kota Boston menjadi amat kotor dan kehilangan keindahannya. Angin yang terlampau kencang menerbangkan debu beku ke segala arah. Badai salju yang sebentar lagi akan tiba membuat segalanya bertambah beku dan sunyi. Malam begitu pekat. Dengan penerangan jalan yang begitu minim. Banyak orang akan memilih tinggal di dalam rumah lalu duduk di depan perapian sembari meminum teh hangat. Ada juga yang akan duduk di bar menghabiskan bergelas-gelas bir untuk menghangatkan tubuh atau sekedar mencari hiburan.

Ada satu tempat di sudut kota Boston. Berada di kawasan kumuh dimana orang-orang miskin tinggal. Sebuah bar yang biasa saja. Bukan bar mewah sehingga orang-orang berkantong tebal sudi mampir. Hanya bar kecil yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang...tidak benar. Tapi jangan remehkan pemiliknya. Jangan kira karena dia hanya pemilik bar di kawasan kumuh dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Terkadang sesuatu yang kita anggap remeh. Lebih berbahaya daripada yang kita tahu. Dia adalah Orochimaru. Pria berwajah ular dengan tampang licik. Tapi informasi yang dimilikinya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia memiliki data seluruh orang yang tinggal di kota Boston. Tanpa terkecuali, baik hitam atau putih, bahkan dia punya informasi yang 'tidak biasa'.

Pintu bar terbuka membawa angin dingin masuk kedalam. Beberapa orang refleks merapatkan mantel-mantel lusuh mereka. Seorang pria masuk. Mantel hitam yang dikenakannya tampak lusuh. Seperti seorang pengembara. Topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terlihat sekali tidak ada yang memperdulikan keberadaannya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia duduk di depan meja bartender.

"Bir," ucapnya datar.

Mata hitamnya menyapu seluruh pengunjung bar. Tidak ada. Apa yang dia cari tidak ada di sini. Semuanya manusia. Sedangkan yang dia cari adalah...

"Pesananmu," Perkataan itu membuat pria itu menoleh. Bartender berwajah ular meletakkan segelas bir di hadapannya. Tampaknya malam ini Orochimaru sendiri yang melayani tamunya. "Kau bukan penduduk kota ini. Aku baru pertamakali melihatmu."

"Hn."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berkunjung ke tempat ini?" tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum yang tak bisa dipercaya. Pria dihadapannya menegak birnya hingga tinggal separuh sebelum menjawab.

"Aku butuh informasi."

"Infomasi apa yang kau butuhkan, Tuan..."

"Sasuke."

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke?" Orochimaru tersenyum senang. Satu orang lagi yang bisa dia selidiki.

"Kau tahu keberadaan vampir di kota ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Senyum atau lebih pantas disebut seringai tidak menghilang dari bibir sang pemilik bar. Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda heran.

"Vampir? Tidak kusangka kau seorang Hunter." Orochimaru mengamati orang di depannya. Tujuh belas tahun. Sangat muda, pikirnya.

"Belakangan ini memang banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan misterius, tapi kasus itu tidak pernah sampai ke telinga polisi. Karena yang mati adalah orang-orang yang tidak berharga. Huh, jaman sekarang ini status adalah harta utama. Tanda-tandanya memang seperti di bunuh vampir, bekas gigitan di leher dengan tubuh yang remuk. Tentu saja tidak ada darah yang tertinggal di tubuh para korban. Keberadaan mereka tidak pasti, hanya saja mereka sering terlihat di bagian barat kota ini. Kawasan kumuh, sama seperti tempat ini." Orochimaru menunggu reaksi pemuda di di depannya dan ternyata dia harus kecewa karena pemuda itu tetap berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke meminum habis birnya sebelum berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang. Orochimaru hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu saat dia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Anak yang menarik."

---

---

---

Sasuke menyusuri jalan yang telah sepi. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan, menghiasi jalanan dengan warna putih yang indah. Nafasnya mengembun karena udara dingin. Tapi dia tidak akan lengah. Mata hitamnya mengawasi sekitarnya dengan waspada. Berharap dari gang-gang gelap yang dia lalui akan muncul mahluk yang diinginkannya.

TBC

A/N: Maap yg Re munculin cuma baru Sasu doang. Soalnya ngetiknya cepet2, ada jalan santai sih, trus temen Re udah tereak2 minta Re cepet2. Minta review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: lanjutan vam****pire hunter. Cuma pertemuan SasuNaru aja. ****Belum ada romancenya. Jadi jangan marah karena Re sudah kasi tau dari awal. ****Ah, sekalian mau minta maaf. Ada sedikit.....er.....NaruHina dia sini. He..he...Damai Itu Indah! *kabur!***

**Gaara : 5 tahun**

**Kiba: 6 tahun**

**Sakura: 6 tahun**

**Konohamaru: 5 tahun**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: kayaknya perlu Re tambahin. Romance/supernatural/family

Pairing: Tampaknya sudah jelas kalo ini SasuNaru.

**Vampir Hunter**

CHAPTER 2

Summary: apa Sasuke sanggup, membunuh vampir bermata biru itu setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan sang vampir padanya?

Sasuke menyusuri jalan yang telah sepi. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan, menghiasi jalanan dengan warna putih yang indah. Nafasnya mengembun karena udara dingin. Tapi dia tidak akan lengah. Mata hitamnya mengawasi sekitar dengan waspada. Berharap dari gang-gang gelap yang dia lalui akan muncul mahluk yang diinginkannya.

Seorang gadis tampak keluar dari sebuah gang. Tidak jauh di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke mengamati gadis ini dengan cermat. Sedetik dia nampak terkejut, tapi hanya dalam hati. Karena di luar, wajahnya masih tenang tanpa emosi. Gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke menunduk ketanah. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Mata gadis itu memang tidak terlihat. Tapi rambutnya panjang sepunggung, kulit putih pucat dan nafasnya tidak berembun seperti dirinya. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Dia vampir. Sasuke menyeringai, dengan sengaja dia menabrak gadis itu membuatnya sedikt terhuyung kebelakang.

"Ah, ma...maaf!" katanya terbata-bata. Kepalanya tetap menunduk ke bawah. Ekspresinya mengatakan jika dia pemalu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sa..saya minta maaf. Sa...saya memang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Per...permisi." Gadis itu meunuduk dalam-dalam. Dia melewati Sasuke berniat pergi. Tapi langkahnya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke. "Jangan buru-buru, Nona."

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap mata hitam Sasuke memberinya pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus membereskanmu dulu, Vampir."

Mata gadis itu melebar dalam kejut. Dia mundur dua langkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ap..apa yang kau ka...katakan? A...aku tidak mengerti!" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek seraya mengeluarkan pasak kayu dari dalam mantelnya. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Nona," kata Sasuke sinis. Sasuke mencekik leher gadis itu sebelum dia sempat lari.

"Le...lepas! Ku..kumohon!" Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal karena Sasuke mencekikinya dengan erat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Dia heran kenapa vampir ini bertingkah seperti manusia. Bukankah mudah baginya untuk menepis tangannya?

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya berniat menusukkan pasak di tangannya kejantung gadis itu saat...

"Lepaskan dia!" terdengar suara dingin disampingnya. Tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan berwarna tan pucat. Tangan dingin yang sudah pasti milik seorang vampir. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghentikan gerakannya. Berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas warna matanya karena jalanan yang gelap menghalanginya. Beberapa helaian rambutnya menutupi keningnya. Memakai mantel biru yang cukup mencolok di kegelapan. Kulitnya berwarna tan tapi sepucat mayat.

"Lepaskan dia!" ulang pemuda itu dingin. Sedingin kata-kata yang bisa diberikan vampir.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari kata-katanya, pemuda ini mengambil tindakan. Dia memelintir tangan Sasuke yang dipakai mencekik sang vampir wanita dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menggogok-gosok lehernya.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

Memastikan jika Hinata tidak apa-apa. Naruto berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah meringis seraya memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya tangan itu terkilir. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padan Hinata?" tanya Naruto setajam es. Hinata menyentuh bahu Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," bujuknya. Sama sekali tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia mencoba membunuhmu!" geram Naruto bersikeras. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Membunuhnya?" desis Sasuke marah. "Tentu saja aku ingin membunuhnya karena dia vampir. Begitu juga dengan kau!" Sedikit banyak Naruto terkejut. Dia menoleh pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku akui jika kami vampir, tapi kau tidak bisa menghakimi kami begitu saja," Naruto berkata dingin.

"Kalian bisa berkata seperti itu? Dasar lintah!"

Naruto tampak marah, dia ingin menyerang Sasuke tapi Hinata dengan sigap mencegahnya. "Su..sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya mencari masalah. Nanti kita yang repot," Hinata berkata dengan suara pelan. Memandang takut-takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon..." Hinata menyela. "Lagipula kita sudah berjanji 'padanya'", Hinata kembali mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baiklah," Naruto menghela nafas berat. Dia kembali memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Teme, kali ini kau selamat. Jika kau berani mendekati kami. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas. Naruto telah menarik Hinata dan menghilang dikegelapan.

"Sial! Mereka lari!" umpat Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang mulai memar.

-

--

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan di jalan setapak di luar kota. Hinata menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. "A..aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai si Teme itu mencoba membunuhmu?"

"A..aku tidak tahu. Aku ti...tidak sengaja menabraknya dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mencekikku."

Naruto tampak marah. "Dia pasti Hunter. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Anak-anak pasti sudah menunggu."

Sinar mata Naruto berubah. "Benar, mereka pasti menunggu kita!" Dia tampak lebih ceria jika sudah membicarakan anak-anak.

--

--

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah Sasuke dengan kondisi yang agak memprihatinkan, tampak benar-benar marah.

"Kau berantakan," komentar Orochimaru saat Sasuke sudah duduk. Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tahu dimana orang bernama Naruto dan Hinata tinggal?"

"Wah, wah, sudah mendapatkan titik terang rupanya." Orochimaru tampak berpikir sebentar. "Jika yang kau cari itu Uzumaki Naruto, dia tinggal di timur kota ini, sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan dan kau akan mudah menemukannya."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak minum dulu?" tawar Orochimaru basa-basi. Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lembar uang lalu keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Anak yang merepotkan."

--

--

Sasuke menyusuri satu-satunya jalan setapak yang berhasil dia temukan. Salju berhasil menembus pepohonan sehingga hutan yang gelap tampak memutih. Sasuke begitu waspada, mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. Dia memliki alasan untuk memburu dan membunuh vampir. Alasan yang kuat, begitu tertanam dipikirannya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Ternyata jalan ini berakhir di sebuah pondok. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi nampak rapi dan terawat. Ini yang dimaksud penjaga bar itu? Sasuke tidak yakin. Tempat ini tidak seperti rumah vampir. Lampu didalam rumah menyala terang. Memangnya rumah vampir seperti ini? Sasuke sempat ragu, tapi perasaan itu segera ditepisnya. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan. Sasuke mendekat, berdiri didepan pintu lalu mengetuk pelan. Sungguh sangat sopan. Sesaat tidak terdengar apa-apa, tapi kemudian terdengar balasan.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar! " Dan pintu pun terbuka dengan pemuda bermata biru berambut pirang tersenyum ramah pada sang tamu. Tapi senyumnya menghilang begitu tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. "Kau!" katanya dingin. "Apa maumu sampai mengejar kami sampai ke tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan alasannya padamu," tangan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menggenggam pasak mengepal erat.

"Pergi dari sini!" tatapan Naruto masih dingin. "Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan manusia yang dengan seenaknya mencoba membunuh kami."

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi sebelum membunuhmu, Lintah ?"

Kesabaran Naruto habis sudah. "Kau yang meminta ini, Teme..." desisnya mengancam. Tapi baru saja Naruto akan menyerang Sasuke, terdengar suara anak kecil memanggilnya.

"Naru..."

Naruto menoleh, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dari ambang pintu yang sepertinya menuju ruang tengah, berdiri seorang anak kecil, umurnya mungkin baru lima tahun. Rambutnya merah bata, dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya. Didahinya ada tato yang Sasuke tidak tahu artinya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Naruto menghampiri anak yang tampak mengantuk itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur..." lirihnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dari ambang pintu.

"Kemarilah..." Naruto meraih Gaara dan menggendongnya. Gaara otomatis meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Naruto memandang keluar, memandang cuaca yang tampak dari balik bahu Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas.

"Masuklah, Teme," katanya akhirnya. Pandangannya tidak dingin lagi. Sasuke terpana, tidak mengira apa yang didengarnya. Dia tak bergeming, terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai kata-kata vampir secepat ini. Naruto bisa melihat keraguan dimata hitam Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu selama kau tidak macam-macam. Badai akan mengganas sebentar lagi, kau tidak akan kuat dengan dinginnya," kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Tangannya merapatkan kepala Gaara ke lehernya, sepertinya anak itu sudah tertidur.

Ragu, itulah yang dialami Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya melangkah masuk. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata pemuda itu. Naruto menutup pintu, dia berdiri disamping Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa panas dari anak yang digendong Naruto. Anak itu manusia ?

"Duduklah! Aku harus menidurkan Gaara," kata Naruto datar. Dia beranjak keruang dalam, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak membunuh vampir itu dan pergi secepatnya. Bukannya malah menerima tawaran sang vampir untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sungguh bodoh Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke kursi yang ada di ruang tamu itu dan duduk disalah satunya. Masih dengan mengutuki dirinya sendiri, dia sadar jika tempat ini hangat, ada perapian kecil di seberang ruangan. Naruto muncul beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya memegang sebaskom air? Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Untuk apa vampir ini membawa baskom? Belum sempat dia bertanya, tangan kanannya yang memar sudah diraih oleh tangan sang vampir yang dingin. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Ap…apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke terbata, dia berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Diam, Teme! Jika tanganmu tidak diobati aku jamin luka ini akan semakin parah," kata Naruto datar. Sasuke diam, lebih karena tangan sang vampir menyentuh tangannya. Tangannya yang dingin membuat tangan Sasuke yang sakit terasa nyaman. Apalagi tangan itu memegang tangannya dengan lembut selagi Naruto mengompres memar yang kini mulai membiru.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menatap Sasuke , dia sibuk memerban tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu seberapa bencinya orang-orang pada vampir. Jadi kurasa bukan salahmu jika mencoba membunuhku," ikatan perban sudah selesai. Naruto bangkit dan berpindah ke depan Sasuke, jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja. Mata birunya meneliti pria dihadapannya. Jelas orang ini hunter, sudah berapa vampir yang dia bunuh. Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingin tahu. Tapi Naruto tertarik akan matanya. Mata hitam itu, Naruto bisa melihat mata itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan yang paling dominan adalah kebencian.

"Jadi, apa yang kaumku lakukan padamu sampai kau dengan gigih membasmi kami?" tanya Naruto. Tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresi Sasuke. Dia hanya diam, tampak belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke singkat. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak untuk menjawab.

Ekspresi Naruto menampakkan keterkejutan. "Uchiha?" Detik berikutnya Naruto tertawa, bukan tawa riang, tapi tawa sedih yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dobe?" Sasuke berkata marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," desis Naruto, tapi suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga vampir hunter yang begitu terkenal. Dan berita pembantaiannya sungguh membuat komunitas vampir merasa senang." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha terakhir."

"Kau…!" Sasuke baru saja ingin menyerang Naruto ketika dia disela.

"Apa kau pikir…" Tapi perkataan Naruto pun disela.

"Naru…" Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Gaara berdiri diambang pintu dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Gaara?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gaara menggeleng, dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

"Bukankah Hinata ada di dalam?" bujuk Naruto.

"Disana dingin…" jawab Gaara pelan. Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi disini lebih dingin, Gaara," bujuk Naruto. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dengan dingin. Yang dia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri. Gaara hanya menggeleng, dia mencoba menggapai Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas kecil.

"Kemarilah." Dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali meraih Gaara dan memangkunya. Naruto meletakkan kepala Gaara dilehernya yang dingin. Tampaknya dia menikmatinya, karena sebentar saja dia sudah tertidur. Naruto menyelimuti Gaara rapat-rapat, menghalangi suhu tubuhnya yang dingin. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Gaara. Melihat itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan kalau vampir pirang ini harusnya menjadi pengasuh bayi bukannya vampir.

"Apa kau pikir aku senang mendengarnya?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong. Suaranya tidak lebih dari bisikan, mungkin takut membangunkan Gaara.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga." Mata Naruto terpejam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak berkomentar, tapi saat melihat Gaara muncul tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Anak itu…."

"Gaara manusia," jawab Naruto, matanya tetap terpejam.

"Jadi, kau menampungnya sebagai persediaan makanan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu, Teme!" Naruto membentak dalam suara pelan, tapi Sasuke tersentak juga mendengarnya. "Aku tidak serendah itu, aku tidak munafik tapi aku tidak meminum darah manusia, tidak lagi." Mata Naruto terbuka memancarkan suatu tekad. "Aku sudah berjanji 'padanya'."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Naruto sementara itu, tampak tidak peduli. Dia memeluk Gaara dengan sebelah tangan lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Jika kau ingin, kau bisa pergi besok pagi, aku tidak akan menahanmu," kata Naruto.

Sisa malam mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Naruto tidak tidur, Sasuke tahu vampir tidak butuh tidur. Tapi sepanjang Sasuke terjaga, mata Naruto terus tertutup. Tak bergeming bagai patung batu, wajahnya terlihat tenang, memancarkan pesona khas vampir. Ketampanan yang menjanjikan, alasan pertama kenapa orang-orang dengan mudah bisa menjadi korban vampir. Tanpa dia sadarinya, Sasuke akhirnya jatuh. Kalah oleh rasa kantuk yang entah kapan menyerangnya.

--

-

Dingin di pagi hari begitu menusuk tulang. Sasuke bangun dengan tersentak kaget. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia telah tertidur. Ruang tamu itu dingin, api diperapian sudah lama mati. Terdengar tawa dari luar dan suara ribut anak-anak. Sasuke melihat dari balik jendela. Vampir pirang itu, Naruto, tengah bermain bola salju dengan empat orang anak kecil yang salah satunya dia kenali sebagai Gaara.

"Ha...ha… ayo Sakura, jika kau bisa coba kenai aku!" tantang Naruto. Gadis kecil berambut pink melempar bola salju ke arah Naruto yang dengan mudah bisa dihindarinya.

"Ugh! Bagaimana bisa kena kalau Kak Naruto menghindar terus?" serunya kesal. Naruto kembali tertawa, tawa yang begitu memesona.

"Baik, aku tidak akan menghindar," balas Naruto, dia diam bagai patung, hanya wajahnya saja yang masih menampakkan cengiran lebar. Gaara menarik ujung mantel Naruto. Sedangkan anak lelaki memakai syal panjang disampingnya sibuk menghujani Sakura dengan bola salju, membuat gadis itu berteriak-teriak marah.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto seraya berlutut. Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya dengan telunjuknya dia menunjuk anak bertato merah dipipi yang berdiri disamping Sakura. Anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara.

"Ooh, lempari saja dia," saran Naruto menyerahkan bola salju ukuran besar pada Gaara. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara melemparnya ke wajah anak itu. Semua tertawa, meski Gaara hanya meringis senang.

"Kak Naruto curang! Sejak tadi hanya membantu Gaara dan Konohamaru!" protes Kiba menyingkirkan salju di wajahnya. Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Baiklah, aku akan berdiri disini dan menjadi wasit." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil posisi diantara keempat anak itu. Naruto hanya tertawa. Tapi tidak lama, tawanya terhenti saat mata birunya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang rupanya mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Anak-anak kembalilah kedalam, kalian sudah basah kuyup," kata Naruto. Keempat anak itu menghentikan gerakan mereka, sesaat mereka saling pandang lalu Kiba dan Sakura berlari ke dalam rumah, melewati Sasuke yang terdiam di depan pintu.

Sementara itu. "Hei, hei kenapa kalian malah menempel padaku?" tanya Naruto heran. Baik Gaara maupun Konohamaru menempel pada Naruto, masing-masing memeluk kaki Naruto.

"Aku menyuruh kalian masuk, bukannya malah menempel padaku!" protes Naruto. Tapi kedua anak itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita masuk sama-sama!" Konohamaru berseru nyaring. Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Konohamaru.

"Baiklah." Dia menggiring kedua anak itu untuk masuk. Tapi begitu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kak Naruto, itu siapa?" tanyanya. Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan dalam diam. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Konohamaru berlari mendekati Sasuke. "Nama kakak siapa?!" tanyanya polos. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan karena hawa dingin. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi Konohamaru dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Namanya Sasuke, semalam dia menginap disini karena badai," jawab Naruto menggantikan Sasuke.

"Ooh!" Konohamaru membulatkan mulutnya lalu kembali pada Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang hampir sedatar wajah Sasuke. Lengkap dengan pandangan curiga. Seakan dia bukan anak kecil saja.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang ?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn."

"Naru…" Gaara menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Naruto menunduk memandang Gaara. "Wajah kakak pucat." Pernyataan Gaara membuat Naruto terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati wajah vampir pirang didepannya. Rasanya bukan pilihan bagus untuk memandang wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya memang lebih pucat dari semalam.

"Kakak belum makan'kan?" lanjutnya. Naruto nyengir, malah membuatnya semakin tidak mirip vampir.

"He…he… kau selalu tahu Gaara," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm…Gaara benar! Sebaiknya kakak pergi dulu!" Konohamaru berseru. Sasuke menatap dua anak kecil didepannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Lalu kalian bagaimana? Bukankah kalian selalu ingin menempel padaku?" goda Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan apa-apa, Kak Hinata'kan ada dirumah," sahut Konohamaru yang diikuti anggukan singkat dari Gaara.

"Jika kalian bilang begitu. Kalian tidak ingin digigit'kan?" Naruto menakut-nakuti mereka, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam. Barulah sekarang dia mirip vampir.

"Kakak bodoh!" kata Gaara datar.

Gubrak!

"Kalian ini memang tidak ada takutnya," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal, Teme. Aku tidak punya urusan lagi dengamu," Naruto mengusap kepala kedua anak itu sebelum berbalik.

"Bawakan oleh-oleh!" seru Konohamaru. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

"Kalian tahu dia vampir?" tanya Sasuke lambat-lambat.

"Tentu saja. Karena Kak Naruto telah menyelamatkan kami." Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Gaara! Konohamaru! Ayo masuk!" Hinata muncul didepan pintu. Sakura dan Kiba berdiri dibelakangnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam. Membuat vampir bermata putih itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ma…maaf. A…apa kau mau ikut sarapan bersama mereka?" tanya Hinata terbata.

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia meninggalkan Hinata dengan keempat anak kecil yang memandangnya heran.

"Kak Hinata, dia itu siapa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Oh! Dia orang yang semalam menginap."

"Oh…"

"Ayo! Kalian harus sarapan!" Hinata menggiring anak-anak itu masuk ke dalam.

TBC

Fuh! Entah siapa yang harusnya jadi anak kecil. Kok, Gaara sih yang dapet pelukan Naru? *sweatdrop* *dichidori Sasu* "Harusnya'kan gue!" *Lari*

Ah, anggap aja vampir perlu nafas, sebenarnya sih ngak, tapi bilang aja kebiasaan bernafas mereka waktu masih jadi manusia ngak bisa diilangin, oke?

A/N: yah begitulah. Cuma sekian. Belum ada romancenya sama sekali. Jangankan romance, pembunuhan pun ngak ada. Harusnya diganti pake genre family aja ya? Sorry Berantakan soalnya Re ngak sempet edit. Silakan Review! Yang banyak! Biar cerita ini bisa lanjut. Dan semoga bisa tamat.

Demon-nya lain kali aja ya? Re bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana. Yang jelas dua Senju ama danzou pasti mati. *sebel abis ama mereka*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Kembali dari 'kuburan' sekarang Re harus bilang kalo Re bakal hiatus. Tenang!~ Cuma ampe semesteran kelar kok. Bisa mati Re kalo ga baca ato bikin fic lagi *lebay!* Ada sedikit 'getar-getar' mungkin. Yang jelas fic ini pendek banget karena Re ngebut bikinnya. Soalnya Re pengen semua fic Re update serentak. Oke? Re harap anda sekalian senang dan maafkan jika terdapat typo atau yang semacamnya. Happy Reading!

**HaikuReSanovA : ****Putih adalah milikmu. Dan hitam adalah kegelapan hatiku. Dengan itu apa kita boleh bersatu?**

Keterangan:

**Gaara : 5 tahun**

**Kiba: 6 tahun**

**Sakura: 6 tahun**

**Konohamaru: 5 tahun**

:::Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto:::

^:^:^:^ Rating: T ^:^:^:^

::Genre: kayaknya perlu Re tambahin. Romance/supernatural/family:::

^:^Pairing: Tampaknya sudah jelas kalo ini SasuNaru^:^

Summary: Naruto akhirnya lepas kendali. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat Naruto berusaha memangsanya?

**Vampir Hunter**

CHAPTER 3

Naruto masuk semakin dalam ke tengah hutan. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan beruang atau rusa sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali nanti. Dia tidak boleh dalam keadaan haus saat bertemu anak-anak. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana selagi dia mencoba membaui darah di udara. Hunter Uchiha itu cukup menyita perhatiannya. Jujur, dia tertarik dengan orang itu. Baik dalam artian khusus atau tidak.

"Apa si Teme itu sudah pergi?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak kahwatir Sasuke akan menyerang Hinata atau apa, tapi dia agak kahwatir jika si Teme itu mencoba berburu vampir di hutan ini. Ada lebih dari cukup vampir yang bisa dikalahkan si Teme itu atau sebaliknya.

Dan bukan ide bagus jika Naruto membiarkan itu terjadi. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih parah ketimbang yang sudah terjadi saat ini.

Naruto memutus lamunannya.

Sesuatu yang sangat familiar tercium oleh hidung Naruto.

Darah...

Tanpa sadar Naruto menutup matanya. Menyerahkan dirinya pada insting vampirnya. Rasa panas membakar di tenggorokannya membuat Naruto meruntuhkan kewarasannya. Dia bergerak makin cepat mendekati bau yang amat manis di penciumannya. Naruto bisa merasakannya. Bau itu sangat dekat, tidak jauh darinya.

Naruto membuka matanya, warna merah menyala tertoreh dimatanya yang semula beriris biru. Pandangannya seolah menggelap, hanya terfokus pada bau darah yang kini mengendalikannya.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto tidak pergi berburu. Dan ini gara-gara situasi yang memburuk. Ada vampir liar berkeliaran di kota dan membunuhi orang-orang. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko anak-anak berada dalam bahaya selagi dia berburu. Sedangkan Hinata harus menemui seseorang yang berada jauh dari Boston. Bahkan jauh untuk ukuran Vampir.

Bau darah itu makin kuat. Dan itu memaksa Naruto untu bergerak makin cepat. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya darah, darah, darah, dan darah. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan bukan beruang yang tengah diburu Naruto.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan dalam pandangan Naruto dia sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke, melainkan mangsa. Sasuke amat terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto. Mangsa dengan darah yang begitu manis. Dan begitu melihat matanya, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya detik berikutnya jika dia tidak mengeluarkan katananya.

"Cih! Dobe,"

Sasuke menahan terjangan Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh. Naruto menggeram, merasa marah karena mangsanya melawan. Mata merahnya mengawasi Sasuke lekat-lekat. Menunggu mangsanya lengah.

"Jadi kau sama seperti yang lainnya Dobe?" Sasuke berkata sinis masih memasang sikap siaga pada Naruto. "Kau hanya membual, percuma aku sedikit percaya padamu." Hufp, seorang Sasuke Uchiha percaya pada seorang vampir. Sadar atau tidak dia mulai mempercayai Naruto.

Naruto kembali menggeram. Mangsanya tampak keras kepala. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berhak menghakimi Naruto. Naruto hanya berada di luar kendali, dia terlalu haus. Padahal jika dia dalam keadaan sadar dia pasti akan menghindari manusia jika sedang berburu dan memilih mencari rusa atau yang sejenisnya. Dunia memang kejam.

Naruto kembali menerjang. Dan kali ini dia berhasil mengunci gerakan Sasuke. Dan dengan kekuatan vampirnya yang diluar batas pencapaian manusia. Dia meremukkan tubuh Sasuke dan mencoba menggigitnya.

"Sial..." umpat Sasuke di sela-sela ringisan kesakitannya. Dia berusaha menendang Naruto tapi gagal. Sasuke manahan tubuh Naruto yang berusaha menggigitnya.

"Kau bodoh, Dobe." Sasuke memukul rahang Naruto kuat-kuat. Membuatnya mundur selangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali menerjang Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Dobe? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan vampir lainnya."

Kalimat bernada dingin itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Mengembalikan sedikit kewarasannya. Bertepatan dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di dada kanan Naruto.

Sebuah kesialan memang tidak bisa dihindari. Selama mereka sibuk berkelahi. Mereka tidak sadar jika mereka semakin dekat dengan tepian jurang. Dan bukan salah Naruto saat dia oleng karena pukulan Sasuke. Menginjak tepian tanah rapuh dan terperosok. Jatuh kedalam jurang bersama Sasuke yang refleks ditariknya karena terkejut.

Dan kelanjutannya bisa ditebak. Mereka jatuh kedalam jurang yang begitu gelap dan dingin.

-

-

-

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Suara derit pintu membuat seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk dibelakang mejanya mengangkat wajah. Dilihatnya rekan kerjanya, Ino. Memasuki ruangannya dengan raut wajah kahwatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

Ino meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Baca saja."

Neji mengambil map yang baru saja diletakkan Ino. Hanya beberapa detik dan Neji sudah menjatuhkan map itu.

"Kau serius?!" tanyanya tidak percaya. Mata lavendernya menatap tidak percaya.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Semua ini semakin jelas. Ada beberapa vampir baru yang terlihat di kota."

"Ini tidak mungkin! Hanya kita yang ada disini. Dan tidak ada yang meminum darah manusia sesuai kesepakatan kita. Apalagi menciptakan vampir baru. Tapi jejak ini dan gaya pembunuhannya..."

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Ino. Ini bukan hal mengejutkan lagi baginya. Tapi sungguh bukan berita bagus.

"Tapi apa yang kau katakan pada polisi yang lain?"

"Pembunuhan yang dilakukan orang gila. Dan hanya itu yang cukup masuk akal bagi mereka."

"Tapi ini benar-benar gila!" Neji menghela nafas keras dan menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "Kita telah pergi dari Eropa dengan harapan dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi. Dan sekarang? Dia ada disini! Boston! Amerika! Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Mengejar kita?" Emosi Neji benar-benar hampir tidak terkendali.

"Tenang dulu," ujar Ino. "Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Karena caranya untuk membunuh berbeda, vampir ini membunuhi orang secara acak dan dari kelas sosial yang beragam. Tapi-"

"Ya, aku tahu," sela Neji. "Dia membunuhi orang-orang seperi kita yang merupakan pewaris keluarga."

"Ya. Kau benar," kata Ino. "Itulah yang membuatku berpikir jika 'dia' adalah..."

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lain. Terutama Naruto. Dia harus segera tahu akan hal ini. Keselamatan anak-anak dan kita akan terancam jika benar 'dia' ada disini."

"Jangn kahwatir. Shikamaru pasti sedang ketempatnya."

Neji menghela nafas." Shikamaru, dia selalu-"

Pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Memunculkan seorang polisi dengan pangkat rendah.

"Sheriff! Kami menemukan dua mayat lagi!"

"Ini sungguh membahayakan..." gumam Neji.

-

-

-

Angin dingin berhembus. Tapi ini bukan sekedar angin dingin. Ini adalah angin musim dingin yang membekukan. Dan tentu saja ini bukan berita bagus untuk orang-orang yang berada di luar rumah.

Dan Sasuke merasakan rasa dingin itu.

"Ugh...!" dia mengerang pelan. Merasa dingin dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Perlahan dia mencoba membuka matanya. Rasanya berat sekali dan rasanya seluruh tulang di tubuhnya berderit nyeri.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara halus itu menyadarkan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sasuke membuka mata lebar-lebar dan terduduk kaget. Dia menatap berkeliling, mendapati sebuah api unggun besar menyala dengan salju di sekeliling Sasuke dan langit yang tertutupi awan. Dan tentu saja, sesosok vampir berambut pirang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Berada di seberang api unggun, tengah menambahkan kayu bakar.

"Kuharap kau tidak terserang hipotermia atau apa," tambahnya.

"Kau belum membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak meminum darah manusia lagi," balas Naruto datar. Pandangan matanya masih mengarah pada api unggun.

"Oh, jadi usahamu untuk membunuhku tidak kau hitung?"

"Aku lepas kendali. Maaf, tapi terima kasih kau sudah menyadarkanku di saat terakhir."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menunduk lalu sadar dia tidak hanya memakai mantel hitamnya. Dia memakai mantel berwarna biru diatas mentelnya. Dan rasanya Sasuke kenal mantel ini. Dengan gerakan kilat, dia kembali menatap Naruto. Dan sedikit banyak dia terkejut. Naruto tidak memakai apa-apa lagi selain kemeja berwarna merah dan celana terusan panjang berwarna hitam. Dan tampak janggal dimata Sasuke ada seseorang memakai baju seperti itu di musim dingin seperti ini. Oh, dia lupa. Naruto bukan manusia.

"Kenapa kau memberikan mantelmu padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak kali ini. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto tidak pucat seperti tadi. Pasti dia sudah berburu.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Cuaca cukup dingin dan kau tampak kedinginan saat pingsan tadi," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia hanya terus menatap Naruto.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Seharian, sekarang sudah malam. Kau tahu pasti itu." jawab Naruto. Wajahnya mendongak ke langit. Awan gelap yang terlihat makin tebal saja. "Dan kurasa kaki dan tanganmu terkilir. Aku menemukan lebam biru saat memakaikan mantelku padamu," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut. Dia menggerakkan sedikit kaki kirinya. Dan benar saja, terasa nyeri saat dia bergerak. Tapi sepertinya kaki kanannya baik-baik saja. Tapi dia bisa merasa kalau tangan kanannya terkilir. Terasa sakit dua kali lipat saat dia ingat pergelangan tangannya pun terasa sakit gara-gara cengkraman Naruto kemarin.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku? Kau tahu aku pasti membunuh vampir di luar sana tanpa terkecuali kau."

"Jangan tanya aku, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menolongmu. Mungkin karena aku-"

Kalimat Naruto terputus. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia berdiri. Membuat Sasuke waspada mengira Naruto akan menyerangnya atau apa.

Tapi Naruto hanya berdiri di depan Sasuke. Seperti melindunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang datang," desis Naruto.

Gerak geriknya seperti vampir lagi. Sasuke diam. Mencoba mendengarkan suara-suara disekitarnya jika memang benar ada sesuatu yang mendekat.

Hening.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja. Sesosok tubuh muncul dihadapan mereka. Memakai mantel abu-abu. Seorang lelaki. Dan jelas dia vampir.

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto. Kupikir siapa..." kata vampir itu.

"Shikamaru..." ujar Naruto lega. Dia melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sempat menegang.

"Aku mencium bau darah yang asing. Itu sebabnya aku mengecek kemari. Kupikir siapa, ternyata kau Naruto. Siapa yang ada dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Membiarkan Shikamaru melihat Sasuke.

"Manusia...Siapa dia?"

"Temanku," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Ck, mendokusai. Kau berteman dengan orang yang merepotkan Naruto," komentar Shikamaru. Sasuke memberinya deathglare akhirnya.

"Uchiha bukan? Aku tidak mengira akan bisa bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha. Pantas saja darahnya berbau aneh."

"Tutup mulutmu, Vampir," kata Sasuke dingin. Berani sekali iblis ini berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tapi Shikamaru tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Aku baru saja mau ke tempatmu Naruto. Tapi mencium bau darah orang ini aku jadi tersesat."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kiba?"

"Hehehe...kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" kekeh Naruto. Suara tawa itu terdengar lembut ditelinga sasuke.

"Jawab saja," kata Shikamaru ketus.

"Yeah, dia baik-baik saja. Tetap mengganggu Gaara seperti biasa. Kuharap Neji tidak mendengar bagian yang itu. Aku jadi agak kahwatir pada Kiba," kata Naruto riang.

Shikamaru menanggapinya malas. "Akan kuhabisi dia jika berani macam-macam."

"Hahaha...jadi ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ini...tentang keadaan akhir-akhir ini," ujar Shikamaru lambat-lambat. Jelas sekali ini bukan topik kesukaannya.

Tawa Naruto seketika terhenti. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?

"Maksudmu vampir liar yang meresahkan kota?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Ya."

Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ini akan jadi menarik. Jika dia akhirnya tidak bisa membunuh Naruto. Setidaknya dia bisa membunuh vampir liar ini. Dia harus melakukannya.

"Ada apa dengan itu semua? Itu..."

"Neji sudah bekerja keras selama sebulan ini di kepolisian. Dan akhirnya dia tahu siapa pelaku yang membuat kekacauan ini."

"Siapa? Apa vampir muda?" tanya Naruto. Berharap jika ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah pucat Shikamaru bukan kabar buruk.

"Iblis yang menciptakanmu, aku, Neji dan yang lainnya..." Shikamaru mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan.

Naruto tersentak. Sasuke melihat perubahan ini. Tubuh Naruto bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh terduduk.

"Father..."

-

-

-TBC-

-

-

A/N: No coment. Sampai jumpa di chap 4 dan ingatlah untuk me-review.

WiTh Love,

HaikuReSanovA.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Pagi semua! Hufp! Udah lama ngak apdet fic-fic Re yang lama. Udah kayak keju yang disimpan taonan aja. Untung kalo belum basi ^^

Oya, Re publish fic-fict Re hari ini buat ngerayain tepat setaon Re jadi Author di FFN.

Horeee! *tiup lilin*

Semoga Re bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik dan ngak ngaret lagi *AMIEN!*

Sebelumnya banyak terima kasih Re ucapin buat Gwindo, coz udah menandatangani penyerahan facta, alah, pokoknya makasih buat Gwin deh,,,

**HaikuReSanovA: Aku berjalan di lorong gelap ini sendirian, tanpa cahaya, tanpa dirimu, aku menangis, sendirian...**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

**Gaara : 5 tahun**

**Kiba: 6 tahun**

**Sakura: 6 tahun**

**Konohamaru: 5 tahun**

:::Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto:::

^:^:^:^ Rating: T ^:^:^:^

::Genre: kayaknya perlu Re tambahin. Romance/supernatural/family:::

^:^Pairing: Tampaknya sudah jelas kalo ini SasuNaru^:^

Summary: Naruto harus melakukan ini sebelum dia bisa mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**Warning**: Setelah dilakukan analisa, cek karakter dan alur cerita. Ternyata fic ini lebih cocok jadi NaruSasu daripada SasuNaru. Jadi, _minna_, jangan pada protes ya! Sorry kalo ada typos, maklum mata Re udah rabun.

**Vampire Hunter**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar kata '_Father'_, vampir pirang ini sampai shock seperti ini. Seakan kata '_Father_' memilki arti yang begitu mengerikan.

Tangan Sasuke yang tidak terluka terulur tanpa sadar ke arah pundak Naruto. Sekedar ingin menenangkannya mungkin. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto telah berdiri. "Tidak!" desis Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Naruto. Namun dia bisa mendengar kemarahan dalam suara Naruto. Kemarahan yang bisa mendirikan bulu roma.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengacau di kota ini!" katanya marah.

Shikamaru mengangguk tenang. "Itu sudah pasti. Untuk sementara kita hanya bisa waspada. Ino dan Neji sedang berusaha untuk menemukannya."

"Tapi aku-" Naruto ingin protes.

"Aku tahu kau ingin memusnahkannya sendiri, sama seperti kami semua. Tapi keamanan anak-anak lebih penting. Hanya kau yang bisa kami percaya."

Naruto menggeram rendah sebelum mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku akan kerumah dalam beberapa hari. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Kemarahan Naruto menguap. Dia menyeringai. "Kiba lebih suka aku daripada kau, Shika," katanya jahil.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Jangan macam-macam."

Naruto tertawa, suaranya amat merdu seperti denting piano. "Pintu rumah akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Ck."

Suara kayu yang termakan api mengisi kekosongan ketika tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku harus pergi. Tetaplah waspada. Kuserahkan anak-anak padamu."

"Tenang saja."

Shikamaru berbalik. Naruto terus mengawasinya sampai pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Menghela nafas berat Naruto menghadap Sasuke. Mata hitam itu balas memandangnya. "Kau ikut denganku. Luka-lukamu perlu dirawat."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," sergah Sasuke dingin. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk menerima pertolongan.

Naruto berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Dengan tangan kiri patah dan entah patah dibagian mana lagi. Kau akan mati jika tetap berada di tempat seperti ini," geram Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" tantang Sasuke.

Sesuatu melintas dimata Naruto, berbahaya dan menakutkan. Dia menarik kerah baju Sasuke. " Peduliku, Teme? Ya, aku peduli, aku tidak mau lagi melihat orang-orang mati disekelilingku," kata Naruto tajam. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto menggendong pemuda keras kepala itu dipunggungnya. Membuat Sasuke protes.

"Turunkan aku, Dobe!"

"Diam."

"Turunkan aku!"

Naruto mengabaikannya.

#

#

#

"Kak Naruto!" teriak Konohamaru saat Naruto membuka pintu rumah. Nyaris dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan jika saja tidak ingat tengah menggendong Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Bersemangat sekali. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto.

Konohamaru menggangguk dengan semangat.

"Siapa itu, Naruto?" Naruto menoleh. Dia melihat Neji duduk di kursi tamu dengan Gaara yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Hanya teman, dia terluka," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Hinata menghampirinya dengan malu-malu. "Bisa urus dia sebentar?"

Hinata mengangguk, dia memapah Sasuke kesalah satu kamar kosong.

Alis Neji terangkat. "Dia tampak...'berbeda'. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Dia bukan masalah. Ada apa? Ini masih pagi, kau pasti sibuk."

Sebelum Neji bisa menjawabnya. Gaara bergerak, matanya yang separuh terbuka berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

"Naru~" rengeknya. Tangannya terulur kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum minta maaf sebelum mengambil Gaara dari pangkuan Neji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kemampuanmu yang satu ini," kata Neji terang-terangan.

Naruto nyengir. "Bukan mauku, tapi kurasa ini bukan kemampuan. Dari dulu aku memang disukai anak-anak." Gaara menyurukkan wajahnya keleher Naruto, tampak nyaman.

Neji memandang adegan itu tidak suka.

"Hei, hei, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh itu. Kau membuatku takut. Anak-anak ini hanya menganggapku ibu." Neji mendengus.

Naruto duduk dikursi di depan Neji. Konohamaru mengekor dibelakangnya, memegangi ujung lengan kemeja Naruto.

"Kau memang mirip ibu," komentar Neji.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Aku ingin mengecek kalian. Kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Shikamaru 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau yakin itu _Father_?"

Neji menggeleng. "Semuanya belum pasti. Pelakunya meninggalkan korban dengan darah terhisap habis, tanpa saksi."

"Apa bukan vampir liar?" tanya Naruto. Dia ingin sekali Neji berkata 'ya'.

"Aku akan senang sekali jika pelakunya vampir liar. Kita hanya perlu memusnahkannya. Tapi pembunuh ini memiliki pola. Dia hanya membunuh remaja yang akan menjadi penerus atau tumpuan keluarga, dari semua kalangan."

Tubuh Naruto seketika menjadi kaku. Membuat Gaara bergerak dan menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi," ujar Naruto lembut.

"Itu..._Father_...tapi kenapa dia membunuh korbannya? Bukannya mengubah mereka menjadi...kita."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini hampir sama seperti kasus Hinata, Ino dan Lee. Tapi jika ini benar-benar _Father_, dia mengubah polanya. Dia tidak membantai keluarga para korban."

Naruto menggeram. Mencoba menahan kemarahan dan kesedihannya sekaligus. "Kalau begitu dia jadi lebih pintar. Mengincar orang-orang yang berharga tapi tidak mengobrak-abrik keluarganya seperti kita." Ada rasa bersalah dimata Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kami berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan kami. Kau father kami."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak menyukainya," katanya pelan, "saat kau mnyebutku father."

Neji tersenyum hambar.

Gaara bergerak dari leher Naruto. Dia mengucek matanya dengan mengantuk. Buru-buru Naruto memasang senyum diwajahnya. "Pagi Gaara," sapanya ramah.

"Pagi~"

"Hei, coba lihat. Neji menjengukmu, kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Gaara menoleh, menatap Neji lama.

"Neji..."

Naruto nyengir. Senyum Neji terkembang.

"Naru~" katanya manja. Kembali menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto.

Senyum Neji lenyap seketika. "Kau!" geramnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum minta maaf. Dia mengangkat dua jarinya. "Peace!"

"Sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari Gaara," ancam Neji seperuh serius separuh bercanda.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Kau tahu benar anak ini ditakdirkan untukmu."

"Ramalan bodoh siapa itu?" dengus Neji.

Konohamaru menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto. "Naru~ ayo main," rengeknya.

"Sebentar lagi, oke? Bermainlah dulu bersama Kiba dan Sakura."

"Tidak mau!" kata Konohamaru keras.

"Ya, ampun. Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Neji?" kata Naruto menoleh pada Neji.

"Untuk sementara jangan tinggalkan anak-anak. Aku akan menyuruh Lee tinggal disini untuk membantumu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menemukan pelakunya."

"Aku mengerti."

Neji berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana kabar Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik-baik saja. Dia akan mampir jika ada waktu."

"Senang mendengarnya," ujar Naruto tulus. Dia mengangsurkan Gaara pada Neji. "Katakan sesuatu padanya."

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan membuat Naruto susah," bisik Neji kemudian mencium pipi Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum. "Dia memang agak susah." Neji mengabaikannya.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya kekamar dimana Sasuke berada. Penciuman vampirnya membaui sesuatu. "Hati-hati dengannya. Bau darahnya sama sekali tidak enak."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Naruto memastikan Neji benar-benar pergi sebelum menutup pintu. "Kemari," ajak Naruto pada Konohamaru. Dia duduk dikursinya tadi dan memangku kedua anak itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik." Naruto memastikan kedua anak itu mendengarkan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian takut tapi ini penting sekali."

"Ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru polos.

"Kalian ingat vampir yang menyerang kalian?" Kedua anak itu mengangguk takut-takut. "Kemungkinan dia ada disini sekarang." Naruto berusaha berkata sebiasa mungkin. Tapi tetap saja mata kedua anak itu terbelalak lebar.

"Dia..." Konohamaru berkata penuh horor.

"Sstt...! Dia tidak akan menyakiti kalian, aku janji. Tapi kumohon pada kalian, mulai sekarang jangan keluar rumah tanpa aku atau Hinata. Kalian mengerti?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk.

"Bagus, sekarang mainlah dulu dengan Sakura dan Kiba." Kedua anak itu beranjak turun dari pangkuan Naruto. "Er...Gaara." Naruto menahan lengan anak itu. Mata emerald Gaara memandangnya.

"Bisa tolong aku?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Naruto kemudian membawanya ke kamar yang biasa dipakai Ino jika menginap.

Naruto menemukan Hinata tengah meletakkan kompres di dahi Sasuke. "Dia demam, Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik, tampak gugup. "Iya, dia tadi mengigau."

Naruto berlutut. Mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Gaara. " Bisakah kau memeriksa Sasuke untukku, Gaara? Aku tidak tahu dia luka parah atau tidak."

Gaara mengamati Naruto sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Bagus! Kemarilah!" Naruto membimbing Gaara pada Sasuke yang terbarig tidak berdaya. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terasa panas. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, merasakan rasa bangga dan sedih sekaligus.

"Naru..." Gaara melepaskan tangan Sasuke, terhuyung beberapa langkah dan Naruto menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas. Gaara mengangguk lemah.

"Kakak itu...tangan kirinya patah...tangan kanannya terkilir...kaki kiri terluka dan..." Kalimat Gaara terhenti. Dia menatap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Naruto bisa melihat keraguan di wajah anak berusia empat tahun itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya perlahan.

Gaara menelah ludah.

"Katakan saja. Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Dia setengah vampir."

Keterkejutan terpancar jelas baik di wajah Naruto maupun Hinata. Itu tentu bukan berita yang ingin mereka dengar pagi ini.

"Ti..ti..tidak mungkin..." kata Hinata terbata. "Aku bahkan masih bisa mencium bau darahnya..." ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Itu karena dia setengah vampir, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan ketenangan yang tidak wajar. Dia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai mengigau. Mata birunya tiba-tiba saja berubah lebih kelam.

"Tolong bawa Gaara keluar."

"Tapi..."

"Tolong..." kata Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Hinata mengangguk takut-takut, dengan gugup dia membimbing Gaara keluar kamar.

Naruto terdiam ditempatnya cukup lama setelah Hinata dan Gaara pergi. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

Entah apa yang kini ada didalam benaknya. Tidak ada satu ekspresi pun diwajahnya yang bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya. Perlahan, dengan gerakan seringan kapas Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dia menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang penuh keringat. Panas, kulit yang disentuhnya sangat panas. Dengan jari telunjuknya Naruto menyusuri wajah Sasuke. Mulai dari dahi, pelipis, pipi, dagu kemudian turun kelehernya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah diperbuatnya. Tapi...dia bisa merasakan nadi yang berdenyut dibawah kulit Sasuke, darah yang mengalir ditiap pembuluhnya.

Menggoda Naruto untuk menancapkan taringnya ke leher Sasuke. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak mau...

Naruto menyibak kerah baju Sasuke, sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah tanda hitam di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sasuke. Tiga buah tanda koma dengan sebuah lingkaran sebagai pembatasnya.

"Ini..." desahnya.

Naruto sangat tahu apa itu.

Pembatas agar racun vampir tidak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan membuat jantungmu berhenti berdetak selamanya.

"Ukh! Tidak...kakak..." igau Sasuke.

Mata biru kelam itu menatap sepasang mata yang kini tengah tertutup. Mimpi burukkah? batinnya.

Apa dia boleh melakukan ini? Apa dia bisa menahan dirinya nanti? Tapi dia harus tahu.

Naruto harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke sebelum dia bisa menentukan langkah apa yang harus dia ambil selanjutnya. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Perlahan menarik Sasuke dalam posisi duduk. Jari-jarinya yang dingin meraba tanda hitam di leher Sasuke. Samar-samar dia bisa mencium sesuatu yang berbau pahit.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu..." ujarnya lirih.

Seketika kedua taringnya menembus kulit Sasuke. Merasakan darah segar yang mengalir di bibirnya. Rasa manis yang seketika membutakan pandangan Naruto dengan cahaya yang amat terang.

Darah adalah ingatan...

#

#

"_Kakak!" Sasuke kecil menyapa kedatangan Itachi dengan riang. Umurnya mungkin antara enam atau tujuh tahun. Kabut pagi masih membayang di sekeliling mereka, namun Sasuke sudah berlari menyongsong kakaknya yang baru saja pulang._

_Itachi yang pakaiannya sedikit berantakan hanya tersenyum kecil. Seraya menyentil kening Sasuke sebagai ucapan 'Selamat pagi'._

"_Aw! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi!" protes Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang memar._

_Itachi tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana perburuan kakak?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat. Dia selalu mengagumi kakak semata wayangnya ini._

"_Hanya lima vampir," jawab Itachi. Mata Sasuke membulat dalam kekaguman._

"_Itu banyak sekali!"_

"_Itu sedikit, Sasuke. Apa ayah ada di rumah?" tanya Itachi._

_Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat._

"_Bermainlah dulu. Aku perlu bicara dengan ayah."_

_Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi sesudah itu ajari aku cara memakai pedang."_

_Itachi kembali tersenyum. "Ya."_

_Sasuke terlonjak senang. "Kakak memang paling hebat!"_

_Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi. Membiarkan Sasuke berada dihalaman sendirian._

_Sasuke memandang punggung kakaknya sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke taman. Dia ingin melihat matahari terbit disana. Kabut memang mengaburkan pandangan, tapi dia yakin tidak akan tersandung sesuatu karena dia sudah hapal seluk beluk rumahnya diluar kepala._

_Namun, yang tidak bisa dihapalnya adalah merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah mengamatinya diantara bayang-bayang kabut._

_Sasuke berdiri di tepi kolam. Memandang pantulan buran dirinya di air. Berpikir mungkin saat matahari sudah benar-benar terlihat dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dengan lebih jelas._

"_Pagi yang indah bukan?"_

_Sasuke berbalik begitu cepat sampai dia nyaris terjatuh ke air. Untung saja dia berpijak di batu yang tepat._

_Tidak mungkin menghapus kekagetan di wajah Sasuke. Seseorang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Begitu dekat, hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke begitu heran adalah dia tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya._

"_Siapa kau?"_

_Lelaki di depannya tersenyum. Usianya masih muda. Mungkin hanya tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua dari kakaknya._

"_Bukan masalah siapa aku, Sasuke Uchiha," ujar lelaki itu dengan senyum yang sama tapi sarat dengan sesuatu yang mengandung bahaya. Ingin sekali Sasuke pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini. Tapi kakinya seakan terpancang ke tanah._

"_Kau vampir." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan._

_Lelaki didepannya tertawa pelan. "Anak pintar, benar-benar Uchiha."_

"_Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut, seolah ada alarm dikepalanya yang membunyikan tanda bahaya._

"_Mauku anak manis?" tanya lelaki itu pelan, menyentuh dagu Sasuke, membuat anak itu mendongak. Sasuke benar-benar takut sekarang. Ingin dia berteriak meminta tolong tapi suaranya seolah hilang._

"_Tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil seseorang, Sasuke," kata lelaki itu seakan tahu pikiran Sasuke._

_Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa dia akan mati sekarang?_

_Lelaki didepannya kembali tersenyum. Lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya._

"_Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu," ujarnya santai. "Tidak untuk saat ini."_

_Mata Sasuke diliputi kebingungan dan keheranan. Pria ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran?_

"_Kau lebih pintar dari yang kuduga, Sasuke. Tapi kusarankan padamu untuk mulai belajar terbiasa menjadi salah satu dari kami." Mata Sasuke melebar dalam ketakutan. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba berontak dari kekuatan yang memancangnya ke tanah. Namun semuanya sia-sia._

_Sang vampir tidak menanggapi usah sia-sia Sasuke. Dia menyibak sedikit kerah baju Sasuke._

"_Uchiha harus merasakan sendiri kutukan dalam darahnya."_

"_Arrrrghh...!" teriakan Sasuke terdengar sangat keras di taman yang sepi. Taring sang vampir menembus kulitnya begitu dalam, menghisap darah Sasuke sekaligus mengalirkan racun yang lebih mematikan dari mati._

_Tiba-tiba saja sang vampir membuka matanya. Sepasang mata merah menatap kesatu titik dengan pandangan mencemooh. _

Ketempat dimana Naruto berdiri.

#

#

Saat Naruto tersadar. Dia sudah berada di lantai. Matanya menatap nanar sosok Sasuke dewasa yang terengah-engah diatas tempat tidur. Matanya yang sayu karena demam dan kehilangan darah menatap Naruto dengan marah.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan Vampir?" bentak Sasuke lemah. Pandangannya serasa berputar dan dia hanya samar-samar bisa menangkap sosok Naruto. Dia memegangi lehernya yang terasa perih.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang lemah seperti ini membuat kemarahan samar muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh!" bentak Sasuke saat tangan Naruto terulur.

"Istirahatlah," kata Naruto pelan.

"Dan membiarkan kau menghisap habis darahku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Semua vampir memang..." Sasuke ambruk sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto menangkap tubuh tidak berdaya itu dan kembali membaringkannya.

"Sial!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali dia memukul sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kemarahannya. Sayang, dia tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Ya, mungkin dia harus pergi dari sini agar bisa menumpahkan kemarahannya di tempat lain.

#

#

#

Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah Naruto. Vampir itu duduk dikursi berlengan di sampingnya dengan mata tertutup seolah-olah sedang tidur. Tapi Sasuke tahu benar vampir tidak perlu tidur. Dia tidak akan bisa ditipu dengan hal remeh seperti itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Matanya masih tertutup.

Sasuke mendengus. Apa vampir pirang ini berpikir dia akan mau menuruti perintahnya?

Sasuke mencoba duduk, tapi kembali menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sudah kubilang." Mata Naruto terbuka. Menunjukkan sepasang bola mata biru berwarna kelam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Naruto tenang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dia bahkan tidak terpancing dengan nada suara Sasuke yang mencemooh.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," kata Sasuke keras kepala. Dia kembali mencoba bangun dengan memaksakan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Naruto bahkan tidak berusaha mencegahnya. Dia mengamati Sasuke yang, untuk turun dari tempat tidur saja membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Tertatih, Sasuke mencoba menyeberangi kamar menuju pintu keluar. Naruto masih mengamatinya sebelum berkata dingin.

"Kau akan mati begitu keluar dari rumah ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan itu.

Dia sedang mencoba membuka pintu saat sebuah tangan tan pucat menghentikan gerakannya. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit merasakan sensasi dingin dikulitnya.

Sasuke mencoba menepis tangan itu. "Lepaskan!"

Sasuke harus tahu kalau Naruto lebih keras kepala darinya. "Kembali ke tempat tidur."

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tajam. Dia tidak akan menuruti perintah siapapun, apalagi perintah seorang vampir.

"Sekarang!" Naruto menggunakan nada yang begitu dingin sampai-sampai bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa gentar.

Meski tidak senang, Sasuke tidak protes saat Naruto membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berbaring, sebelum dirinya sendiri kembali duduk di kursi berlengan. "Kau bisa pergi dari sini begitu kau sembuh. Aku tidak akan menahanmu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kau tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini sejengkalpun."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Diluar sana berbahaya," kata Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Apa vampir itu pikir dia tidak tahu itu? Sasuke sudah tahu jika dunia luar berbahaya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sekarang Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke pemandangan diluar sana yang gelap gulita.

"Aku tahu kau setengah vampir," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak ada yang tahu...

Tidak setelah semua keluarganya dibantai.

"Dan aku tahu siapa yang memberimu kutukan itu."

Sasuke tidak mungkin lebih shock dari ini.

"Bagaimana...?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Naruto memandang dengan tatapan kosong saat menjawab, "Gaara memiliki kemampuan khusus. Seperti dokter yang mendiagnosa pasien. Dengan menyentuh seseorang, dia akan tahu apa ada yang salah dengan orang itu. Entah flu, patah tulang dan, ya, mengetahui kau vampir atau bukan."

"Itu belum-"

Naruto memotongnya. "Dan kemampuanku, mengetahui masa lalu." Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah mengatur ulang ekspresi wajahnya. Hal yang dia katakan ternyata mampu membuat topeng seorang Uchiha lepas.

"Hanya dengan meminum darah, aku tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan korbanku. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Itulah salah satu alasanku tidak meminum darah manusia. Dengan meminum darah binatang. Aku hanya akan melihat kilasan hidup mereka, tanpa emosi dan aku tidak akan terlalu tersiksa."

Naruto menatap Sasuke kali ini. Menunggu reaksinya.

"Maaf, aku telah lancang," kata Naruto saat Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam.

"Siapa...kau tadi bilang kau tahu..."

Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke kali ini.

"Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas..." kata Naruto memulai. Dan Sasuke tahu ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan panjang. Maka dari itu dia diam, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan vampir pirang yang kini menatap keluar jendela. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya dari Sasuke...mungkin.

"Aku lahir di Inggris tahun 1580. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga kecil yang bahagia, atau kupikir begitu. Ayahku, Minato, adalah bangsawan yang disegani di daerah kami. Kami tidak pernah mendengar tentang keberadaan vampir, maksudku, kami tahu legendanya tapi tidak pernah benar-benar percaya," tambah Naruto saat dia merasakan pandangan bertanya Sasuke.

"Semua baik-baik saja selama enam belas tahun hidupku. Tapi aku telah memiliki kemampuan ini sejak aku masih kecil. Tidak persis seperti sekarang, tapi itu membuatku takut dan tidak pernah berani menyentuh darah."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Hingga saat aku berumur tujuh belas tahu. Hanya beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunku...semuanya terjadi..." Suara Naruto pecah. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sakit di wajahnya. Dia tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke. Tersenyum getir.

"Semua keluargaku dibantai. Setiap orang yang ada dikastil kami. Kecuali aku." Kini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah dan sedih dalam suaranya.

"Dia melakukannya dengan cepat, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku hanya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dileherku." Sekilas tangan Naruto mengarah ke lehernya. "Aku masih bisa melihatnya sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam keluargaku meski harus mengejarnya ke ujung neraka."

Pikiran Sasuke sendiri melayang ke peristiwa sembilan tahun lalu. Saat semua keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya. Dia masih ingat jelas. Dia berdiri diantara mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya dan bersumpah akan memusnahkan setiap vampir yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

"Aku tersadar dalam keadaan benar-banar haus. Tanpa kusadari aku telah berubah. Aku liar, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya darah, darah dan darah." Naruto memandang kosong lagi. Seperti mengingat bagaimana persisnya rasanya dulu saat dia terlahir menjadi immortal. "Aku membunuh orang pertama yang aku temui, menghisap habis darahnya. Dan ketika aku mendapatkan kesadaranku. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku telah membunuh, sama seperti yang iblis itu lakukan." Naruto tidak menutupi nada jijik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bersembunyi di hutan sejak saat itu. Mencoba berada jauh dari manusia. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan insting vampirku. Aku lepas kendali beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi menemukanku..."

Sasuke menatap heran. Pemain baru telah muncul.

"Kakashi hunter, sama sepertimu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya aku pikir aku akan dihabisi. Tapi..." Naruto tertawa kecil saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. "Dia bilang aku lucu."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Apakah Kakashi yang Naruto katakan itu waras atau tidak.

"Singkatnya, dia melatihku untuk mengendalikan diriku. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan sampai aku benar-benar tidak terpengaruh lagi pada darah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Kakashi tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia menyuruhku mencari korban-korban lain, sama sepertiku. Dia bilang aku harus mengumpulkan dan melindungi mereka dari bahaya. Dan ketika aku bertanya kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya, dia tertawa dan bilang, entahlah," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "apa memaksakan kehendakku bisa disebut kemampuan khusus."

Benar sekali, batin Sasuke.

"Aku mengelana sejak saat itu. Mengelilingi Eropa seingatku. Aku menemukan Shika di Italia, dia tidak sebodoh penampilannya. Dia sangat pintar, sangat cerdas, dia bisa menebak dengan tepat langkah-langkah apa yang akan diambil musuhnya. Mungkin itu kemampuannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti."

Naruto menopangkan dagunya ditangan dan kembali menatap jendela. "Aku menemukan Neji di Belanda, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri tapi cukup waras hingga aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku dan Shika bekerja keras melatihnya, dia angkuh dan keras kepala, sama sepertiku. Dia bisa melacak orang-orang dengan kemampuan matanya. Sayang dia tidak bisa melacak _Father._"

Naruto menoleh, memastikan Sasuke mendengarkan. Tapi rupanya pemuda itu masih mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Lucu rasanya," Naruto melanjutkan. "Selama seratus lima puluh tahun eksistensiku sebagai vampir, kami menyebutnya _Father. _Kami bertiga membencinya, itulah yang membuat kami sepakat bersama. Untuk menghancurkan Father. Membalas kematian keluarga kami."

"1693 kami menemukan Ino, Hinata dan Lee dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Mereka sekarat, keluarga mereka juga dibantai dengan kejam. Setelah bertahun-tahun kami sadar. _Father _hanya mengincar anak yang memiliki kemampuan. Menghabisi keluarganya, memastikan anak ciptaannya akan menjadi satu-satunya. Kurasa itu juga terjadi padamu," kata Naruto menambahkan.

"Tapi katakan saja, jika Hinata, Ino dan Lee adalah anak-anakku."

Sasuke menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku yang mengubah mereka." Naruto memandang Sasuke. Menegaskan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Pandangan Naruto menggelap. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kenapa aku menyeret mereka ikut dalam kutukan ini padahal akan lebih baik jika mereka mati saja. Tahun lalu kami menyelamatkan Gaara, Sakura, Konohamaru dan Kiba. Kami tahu polanya dan kami berjaga-jaga. Dan benar, _Father_ mengincar mereka. Tapi kekuatan kami tidak cukup kuat. Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak itu, bukan keluarga mereka. Kami pindah ke Boston karena kami pikir _Father_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Eropa, paling tidak. Tapi rupanya kami salah."

Sasuke masih memandangnya, mengunggu kata-kata lain.

"Aku mendengar berita pembantaian Uchiha sembilan tahun lalu. Tapi aku datang terlambat, semua sudah mati saat aku tiba." Mata Naruto menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Siapa dia...siapa iblis itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dia-"

"Kau bercerita terlalu banyak padanya, Naruto."

**To Be Continue**

A/N: Gimana? Baguskah?

Buat yang nunggu _Demon, _Sorry banget. PC Re rusak jadi sebagian cerita buat chap 9 macet. Dan karena Re takut kalu Re tulis ulang malah jadi jelek. Jadi, mohon ditunggu ampe PC Re bener ya.

Mind to Review?

**HaikuReSanovA**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special Update for Fu For Fujoshi.**

**HaikuReSanovA: Terima kasih, kau memberi kenangan yang indah untukku. Tapi sekarang, pergilah jauh dari hidupku...**

Keterangan:

**Gaara : 5 tahun**

**Kiba: 6 tahun**

**Sakura: 6 tahun**

**Konohamaru: 5 tahun**

:::Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto:::

^:^:^:^ Rating: T ^:^:^:^

::Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural/Family:::

^:^Pairing: NaruSasu^:^

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan tergesa-gesa di jalanan kota yang sepi. Salju mulai turun dengan deras. Membuatnya merapatkan syal dilehernya untuk menghalau udara dingin. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah kebelakang. Entah kenapa dia merasa seseorang atau sesuatu tengah mengawasinya. Perasaannya sajakah? Mungkin keheningan kota ini telah membuatnya takut dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Siapa tahu?

Namun, firasat buruk menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Bagian otaknya yang lain menyerukan jika keheningan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Sang pemuda menyapukan pandangannya lagi ke sekeliling dengan gelisah. Dia begitu takut menghadapi malam ini, padahal malam telah menemaninya semenjak dia bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi di tengah kota. Apa yang salah dengan malam ini?

Kemudian, ia tahu apa yang salah. Sebuah suara mencapai indra pendengarannya. Begitu halus dan lembut, terlalu lembut malah, seperti lonceng angin, sehingga bulu roma sang pemuda berdiri.

"Pemuda yang pintar bukan?"

Belum sempat sang pemuda menoleh, rasa sakit telah mencapainya lebih dulu. Dia bisa mengenali sesuatu yang tajam menghujam dalam dilehernya. Menyebarkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa keseluruh tubuhnya. Begitu tak tertahankan sehingga raung kesakitan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Diantara rasa sakit yang membutakan, dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuka mata dan menangkap siluet lelaki berambut hitam. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya sebelum kegelapan abadi menelannya.

"Ck, rasanya tidak terlalu enak."

"Father..."

Father menoleh, menatap bawahannya yang setia bersamanya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ingin mencicipinya juga? Tapi rasanya tidak terlalu enak."

Sang tangan kanan menggeleng perlahan. "Kurasa. . ." Dia mengambil jeda sesaat."Waktunya telah tiba."

Father tersenyum. Senyum kegembiraan yang berbahaya. "Ya, sudah saatnya mengumpulkan anak-anakku..."

.

**Vampire Hunter**

**Chapter 5**

.

Dua pemuda berjalan beriringan melewati jalan setapak di pinggir hutan. Malam yang gelap sama sekali tidak menyulitkan mereka. Sesekali mereka berbicara tapi selebihnya diisi oleh keheningan. Yang satu, memakai mantel putih, mengamati sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Hentikan itu," tegur pemuda disampingnya. Penampilannya agak berantakan dengan mantel coklat usang yang benangnya mulai terurai di bagian tepi. "Tidak ada yang aneh dalam radius satu kilometer dari sini."

Neji mendengus. "Aku hanya bersikap waspada. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan bahaya akan datang."

"Merepotkan."

Keheningan kembali meraja. Dari sudut matanya Shikamaru tahu Neji tidak lagi bersikap berlebihan.

Tempat yang mereka tuju sudah terlihat. Pondok mungil dengan lentera di terasnya. Lewat jendela yang tertutup tirai mereka bisa tahu lampu di dalam ruangan masih menyala.

Neji mengetuk pintu dengan berirama, memberi tanda pada orang rumah jika mereka yang datang.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum pintu terbuka.

"Shikamaru, Neji," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Hinata. Kau tetap cantik seperti biasa," puji Neji sopan.

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Kau sudah berkata seperti itu sejuta kali sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

Shikamaru menguap. "Dia memang pria yang kolot."

Neji memberi Shikamaru tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar di depan pintu," lerai Hinata. "Masuklah! Di luar sangat dingin."

Neji menyamarkan suara tawanya dengan batuk. "Kau lupa kita ini apa, Hinata?"

Kalau pipi Hinata dialiri darah, dia pasti sudah merona sekarang. "Ma... maaf," ujarnya. "Kebiasaan lama sulit diubah," tambahnya seraya membuka pintu agar dua pemuda itu bisa masuk.

Neji mengernyit begitu dia masuk. "Bau darah siapa ini?" tanyanya tajam. Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa Naruto melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sasuke," jawab Hinata ragu. Seharian ini bau darah memang sudah memenuhi rumah. Memang tidak tajam hingga Hinata kehilangan kendali tapi tetap saja dia tidak merasa nyaman.

Neji mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Dimana sopan santunku? Duduklah dulu."

Neji masih menunggu jawaban tapi dia tidak protes saat Hinata mendorongnya ke kursi. Dalam tiga detik mereka sudah duduk mengelilingi perapian.

"Jadi?" tuntut Neji. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan pandangan tajam, membuat gadis itu menunduk sejenak.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Shikamaru malas. Neji memandangnya penuh tanya. "Hunter yang dibawa Naruto," jelasnya.

"Hunter?" Suara Neji meninggi. "Apa dia gila? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia pikirkan," kata Neji. "Membawa seorang Hunter kemari dan sekarang kita tahu darah Hunter itu memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah."

"Situasi berubah, Neji," ujar Shikamaru. "Naruto memiliki pertimbangannya sendiri sehingga melanggar sumpahnya. Lagipula kita tahu Naruto tidak akan kehilangan kendali."

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Dalam situasi genting seperti ini, bahkan Sasuke harus bisa kita jadikan sekutu."

Neji memandangnya dengan tajam.

"A... apa?" Hinata gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Baru pertama kali aku mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu," kata Neji, terselip nada heran dan kagum dalam suaranya.

Hinata tampak malu saat menjawab,"Hal itu terlintas begitu saja."

"Hinata benar, kita memerlukan sebanyak mungkin kekuatan yang bisa kita dapatkan. Kita simpulkan vampir ini memang Father, dengan penyerangan yang terus meningkat. Kita belum tahu apa yang direncanakannya dengan melakukan ekspansi ke Boston, tapi ada kemungkinan dia mengincar kita."

"Mengincar kita atau melakukan ekspasi di Benua Baru. Yang manapun rencananya kita harus bisa memusnahkannya," tukas Neji.

"Atau lari," tambah Shikamaru. Neji melotot padanya. "Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta jika saat ini kekuatan kita lemah. Dibandingkan kita yang sekarang meminum darah hewan, kita kalah telak dengan Father.

"Jadi, kau menyarankan kita untuk meminum darah manusia?" tanya Neji tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Shikamaru kalem. "Aku hanya menyediakan opsi alternatif. Ini mungkin cara pengecut tapi inilah yang membuat kita bertahan."

Neji berdecak. "Melarikan diri seperti pecundang, ini benar-benar bukan-"

"Atau kita bisa menjadi budak Father selamanya," sela Hinata.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Melarikan diri terdengar lebih baik daripada menjadi budak," kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

Neji menghela nafas seraya berdiri. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hunter itu."

"Aku ikut," kata Shikamaru.

"Eh? Tapi Naruto tidak ingin siapapun masuk," cegah Hinata.

"Kami hanya akan mendengarkan," kata Neji.

"Tenang saja," ujar Shikamaru menenangkan.

Kedua pemuda itu melintasi ruang tengah, tanpa diberitahu pun mereka tahu harus pergi kemana. Mereka hanya perlu mengikuti asal bau darah yang memenuhi rumah dan voila! Mereka tahu dimana Naruto berada. Mereka berdua berpandangan, suara Naruto terdengar jelas bagi mereka padahal suara Naruto cukup pelan untuk pendengaran Mmanusia. Dan untungnya mereka bukan manusia. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan.

Beberapa saat mendengarkan, mereka mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam. Naruto tengah menceritakan masa lalunya. Ini cukup mengejutkan bagi mereka. Sepenting apakah Uchiha Sasuke sehingga Naruto mau menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Neji bisa mendengar nada dingin dan angkuh seorang pemuda, tapi diteliti lebih jauh, suara itu terdengar seperti orang sakit.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Kali ini suara Naruto yang tenang menjawab. "Kenapa aku menyeret mereka ikut dalam kutukan ini padahal akan lebih baik jika mereka mati saja. Tahun lalu kami menyelamatkan Gaara, Sakura, Konohamaru dan Kiba. Kami tahu polanya dan berjaga-jaga. Dan benar, _Father_ mengincar mereka. Tapi kekuatan kami tidak cukup kuat. Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak itu, bukan keluarga mereka. Kami pindah ke Boston karena kami pikir _Father_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Eropa, paling tidak. Tapi rupanya kami salah."

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat dan kemudian Naruto berbicara.

"Aku mendengar berita pembantaian Uchiha sembilan tahun lalu. Tapi aku datang terlambat, semua sudah mati saat aku tiba. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu..."

Sedetik tidak ada yang berbicara tapi kemudian terdengar suara dingin sarat kebencian.

"Siapa dia...siapa iblis itu?"

Neji dan Shikamaru tersentak. Mungkinkah Naruto akan menjawabnya?

"Dia-" Naruto hendak menjawab. Tapi Neji sudah menghentakkan pintu hingga terbuka.

"Kau bercerita terlalu banyak padanya, Naruto."

.

.

.

TBC

Re tau ini pendek banget. Tapi tolong dimaklumi. Tiga hari lalu Re Ujian Pemantapan Sekolah, tiga hari sebelumnya lagi Re sibuk belajar, tiga hari sebelumnya lagi Re Ujian Pemantapan Propinsi dan hari-hari sebelumnya lagi Re sibuk dijejelin soal-soal Ujian X Malah dua hari lagi Re Ujian Praktek!

ARRRRRRRGGGHHHH! Saya benci jadi siswa kelas 3 SMA!

Oke, Udahan dulu curcolnya. Buat Fu For Fujoshi, semoga ini sudah sesuai dengan kriteria janji Re *Peace!*

**With Love, HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
